Love Has No Bounderies The Sequal
by Niffer
Summary: Van and Hitomi's daughter is staying on Earth. She decides to tell about Van's blindness. People don't like it. What will happen? Drama, Romance, lots of everything! plz R/R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N here's your sequal due to popular demand. I hope you really like this. I am so happy that all of you wanted me to do this. I didn't realize how many people found this interesting. I promis you this though, not all of the stories that I write will be about blindness. This is the last one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. I think that I will be doing review replies for this. This chappy is short but I think that it is not too bad. Please R/R! Any suggestions are welcome!

Chapter 1

            Hanaka sat on her bed. She liked the Mystic Moon, but she truly did miss her true home. The place she felt she most belonged. That place was Gaea. When Hanaka turned six, Van and Hitomi's advisers decided to send her to the Mystic Moon to live with Hitomi's parents. Gaea was having some problems and it was feared that there may be another war. Van and Hitomi didn't want anything to happen to their daughter so they had discussed with the advisers a plan of action. It was decided that Hanaka would be sent to earth until she turned fourteen. If things had calmed down on Gaea, the young lady could come home to her parents. It was hard for Van and Hitomi to let their little girl go but, they were allowed to go through the pillar of light to visit her when ever they wanted to. They knew that she would be safer there and, it made them know for sure that  nothing would happen to her. They knew that this was better than loosing her. They also knew that their little girl was in good hands. That made Hanaka feel so much better. Nothing would make her feel more better than being home with her parents on Gaea. She had been staying with her grandparents for almost eight years. She was already thirteen and soon she would be able to go home. She had been doing the whole school thing on the Mystic Moon. She had met lots of friends and was beginning to go out with boys. This worried both Van and Hitomi. They were afraid that their little girl would fall in love with a boy on earth and not want to come home. She would reassure them all the time that it wasn't the case at all. She said to Van that she would marry out of love but if he wanted her to, she would marry someone from Gaea. This made Van happy to know that even though his daughter had spent more of her life on the Mystic Moon, that she would be willing to still marry someone from his own planet. He was proud of his daughter. He watched her grow up and, was proud of the woman that she was becoming. With every day that past, he could see how much she resembled Hitomi. There voices were just about the same. The sounds of their feet. Their height was pretty close to. Hitomi had described to him what she looked like. She had Hitomi's eyes. She also had one of Van's features to. She had his wings. Van was proud that his daughter could have the same wings as he had. He was glad that she cherished them to and not resented them. He could remember when she was born. He would sit and worry that some day when she got older, she would not want her wings. She would want to be just like everyone else. Hitomi would talk to him and tell him that she would be proud of her heritage. She was right. Hitomi and Van had explained to her  when she was little that she was different. She had both Mystic Moon blood and Draconian blood. She thought this to be very interesting and, took it really well. That made Van and Hitomi feel very good. They had told her that she couldn't tell  anyone about her difference when she went to the Mystic Moon. She promised them she wouldn't.

            She was also very proud of her father. She had been told stories about him  from  before she was born. He had told her the story of how he lost his sight but still remained to keep his country. It made her smile to think of that story. She felt him to be very courageous. She told him one time, that she wanted to be just like him. She told him to his face that she was  proud of him. She could remember doing this on her thirteenth birthday. IT made him feel so good and she could tell that. She was also very proud of her mom. She had heard stories about how Hitomi had helped to win the destiny war. She felt that when ever she heard stories about her parents, it was like a beautiful series of events. Something that should have been published in a book. She told them that one day, she would write a book about their lives and their love. They would just smile at her and laugh. She was serious though. She promised her self that when she got back to gaea, she would begin by writing her book. She would write it in Japanese and also in Fanelian so that both worlds could learn and love her parent's story.

            As she sat on the bed that day, she felt as if she missed them more than ever. She had been in so many drama productions, so many piano resittles and other things that they never got to see. IT made her sad. She wanted to let Van see them, but he couldn't. Not because he was blind, because it was risky to let him go  out anywhere in public. He would definitely be figured out quickly. She didn't want nothing to happen to her dad, so she never told them when these things were happening in her school. She thought about the fact that soon she would go back to being a princess on Gaea. She loved the normal life though. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go and be a princess or not. She felt kind of scared. She pushed that thought out of her mind. She still had over seven months to stay on earth. She all of a sudden thought of Van once again. She remembered the day she left them. She loved her grandparents but didn't want to be away from her parents like this. Her grandmother told her to never speak of Van to anyone on The Mystic Moon. She had told her that if she did, people would think that she was crazy and try to lock her up. When Hanaka heard this, she was very young and found it really hard to comprehend. She wanted everyone to know about her real home. She promised not to say anything. As she sat on her bed that day, she decided to somehow break that promise. She knew that soon there would be a presentation at school. The presentation was about someone that you looked up to. She decided right that second to do it on her parents. She wouldn't tell anyone about where Van was from or anything like that. She would just talk about his blindness and how he overcame it. She would talk about how her mother helped to teach him. She didn't care what any one said. She would tell everyone  about them, and how much they meant to her. If people didn't like it, she didn't care. She would be leaving there soon anyway. After that, she would not have to return again unless she wanted to. Nothing and she meant nothing, would stop her. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N mawahahahaha! I am back and here's the next chappy for ya all! I know you might think this ends on a strange not. I just want you all to see what Hitomi will say in the next chappy! Lol aren't I mean? Anyway, I hope you like. I want to thank Snowfox and Spirit for their reviews. You guys are the best! Anyway, on with the chappy! Plz R/R! As always, Any suggestions are gladly welcome. Hey I just may use them!

Chapter 2

            Van sat alone in he and Hitomi's room. It was late at night and Hitomi had gone for a walk. She usually did that on beautiful nights. Most of the time, Van would go with her but he  just didn't feel like it. He had missed his daughter a lot today and was highly stressed out because off all the meetings that he had to be attending lately. IT was beginning to drive him insane. He sat in the room thinking of his little Hanaka. He hoped that she would ask for him or something. He wanted to go see her. He always let her set up the times for them to see each other because, he didn't want to be noticed. He could feel that his daughter was missing him so he decided to open their mind link that was created after she had been taken to earth. The advisers figured that it was alright for Van and Hitomi to use this power with in them to talk to her. He concentrated and thought of his little girl.

            Hanaka was busy working on some homework when she heard a voice in her head. She stopped what she was doing. She knew right away who it was and she was so happy to hear that voice.

            "Daddy? IS there something wrong?"

            "No no, I just wanted to talk to you. You know, see how you were doing?"

            "I and going great. Where's mom?"

            "You know her, she's gone for her walk."

            "I should have figured. Why didn't you go with her?"

            "Well, I am an extremely busy man right now. I have been working my but off all damn day. I decided to take a rest. In that process, I was thinking of one of my most favorite people in the world. I decided to check up  on you. I wanted to make sure you were staying out of trouble."

            "Yes I am dad. It's nice of you to check on me. You know what I am doing in school?"

            "What's that?"

            "I am doing a project on you and mom. I want to tell everyone about your blindness and how you deal with it. I started working on it last night. I was sitting here missing you guys a lot and it gave me an idea for the project. It is a project where we talk about the people we most look up to. Sort of like our role models. There really isn't anyone else I look up to accept you guys. I also want to talk about how mom helped you. What do you think?"

            "Hanaka,  I know you are  proud of me. You really have to be carefull what you say though. You know that right?"

            "Of course, I will mention nothing about Gaea. No worries."

            "That's my girl."

            "I just have one huge favor to ask dad."

            Van was afraid of what she was going to say next. He kind of had an idea of what it was. He was really hoping  she wouldn't ask him. He really didn't want to say no to her. He braced himself.

            "Ok, what is it?"

            "I want you to come here. I want you to come and talk to my class. Tell them about yourself and show some of the things you can do. I go to a school of people who most are very shallow minded. I think that they need a serious eye opener. None of them care about anything they have. They always take things for granted."

            "O Hanaka, I donno."

            "Please? I really need you  to do this daddy. I would do anything."

            "I believe you sweetie. It's just well, I am different than them. I also don't think your mom would agree to this."

            "I am like you are. That didn't stop you guys from sending me away."

            "Don't be like that."

            "It's true. You can come here just as well as I can. All you have to do is change in to some earth clothes. You just can't show your wings. Just like me. I am going to say to you what you said to me all the time when I was a little girl. People will except you for who you are. IF they don't, it is there own problem. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

            Van was taken aback by his daughter's words. She was growing up so much but yet, she never forgot what he had told her. He knew that he would probably find no way out of this. Not unless he wanted his daughter to be very angry with him. He hated even having her slightly mad so, he decided to at least think about it. He would talk it over with Hitomi.

            "Hanaka, I am proud of you. You remembered that. I wasn't sure you would."

            "Well I did. It came in handy. When ever I felt like I was locked up and not able to show my wings or just be myself, I thought of what you said to me."

            "Awww, you are a great girl."

            "Thanks now can I have an answer please? I have to tell my teacher our topic tomorrow or Monday. I would like to tell her tomorrow."

            "Hanaka, how about you wait until Monday. I would like to talk to your mom about this. I want to see what she thinks alright?"

            "Fine, I hope you say yes though. I think it is a great idea."

            "I know and another thing, the kids in your class are not all shallow. Some of them just are not as grown up as you are right now. Someday, they will comprehend the things you do. You had to grow up quickly when you were a little girl. Give them time."

            "Ya I guess so. Tell mom to talk to me. I will convince her. I know I can."

            "Hahaha, I will tell her that you want to talk to her when she gets home alright?"

            "Cool., I don't want to cut this short, but I should be doing homework right now."

            "Alright, you go and do that."

            Hitomi came back to see her husband still sitting in the same position at his desk from when she had left before. She could tell by the look on his face, that he was pondering something extremely serious. She thought that he was going to burst out of his body by the way he was looking. He ran over and wrapped her arms around him. She placed a kiss on his lips. This shocked him and brought him out of his thoughts.

            "Van, what's with the seriousness?"

            "Our daughter just asked me a serious question."

            "Oh, Tell me it's not about marriage or something?"

            "No not that."

            "And it wasn't about sex or anything."

            Van blushed eight shades of red. He had a  hard time thinking that his daughter was going to ever ask him anything about that. He had made up his mind that if she ever did, he would fetch Hitomi immediately.

            "Noooo! It wasn't that."

            "Hahahaha, what was it then. IT couldn't have been that serious."

            "She wants me to go to her school."


	3. chapter 3

A/N, Here's the next Chapter. I would like to once again thank Snowfox and spirit for their reviews. You guys are really faithful readers. Anyway, plz R/R Suggestions are welcome.

Chapter 3

            Hitomi couldn't believe the words that had come out of her husbands mouth. All of a sudden, she understood why he had been still sitting in that same position thinking so hard. She looked at him with surprised eyes.

            "Why does she want you to do that?"

            "For some sort of project."

            "But I thought she understood that you couldn't go there?"

            "Hitomi, she brought up an interesting point though. She said that we sent her there. She is a lot like me you know. It wouldn't be that different. She said that I could go in a discize or something. I could go and get some earth clothes. No one would ever figure out that I was from a different world?"

            "So you want to do this then?"

            "I just don't want to break her heart. IT means a lot to her. She wants you to be in on this to. I just wanted to know what you thought of all of this?"

            "I see both sides. I just worry for you Van. If you think it is a good idea, we will do it. I am just not sure how the kids  in her class will take it. I don't want them to see her differently because…"

            "Hitomi, there is no reason to not say it. I know I can't see. That doesn't bother me anymore. IT also doesn't bother her. I don't really care what people think of me."

            "I know, I just worry. So are we going to earth or what then?"

            "I guess so. I just hope that Hanaka has this all planned out. She wanted to talk to you as well."

            "She did, did she say she missed me?"

            "I would say she does."

            "Well it is late, I will talk to her tomorrow night. She has school in the morning. After that, we can tell her that we will go and do this project thingy."

            Hanaka  slept peacefully that night. She always did when she talked to either of her parents. All she wanted now was for them to go and talk to her class.

            She woke early the  next morning by the ringing of her alarm. She hated waking up  early but, there really wasn't anything she could do about it. She slammed her hand down on the button of the ringing annoyance before her and, got up out of bed slowly. For some reason, she felt really tired. She couldn't figure out why. She went in to the washroom and brushed her teeth. She took a shower and dressed. She ate some breakfast and, was off to school. When she got outside, her  best friend keilynn was waiting for her. The girls  walked to school together every day. As they walked, they would chat about boys or what had happened in their previous night. Today was different though. The project had  been on both of their minds. Keilynn decided to tell Hanaka what she was going to do for hers.

            "I am getting my older brother to come in and talk to our class. He is going to talk about raising me and my little sister after my parents died. He is so strong."

            Hanaka had to admire Keilynn's brother. He truly was amazing. Keilynn's parents had died when she was 7. Her brother was only 15 but yet, he promised to take care of Keilynn and her little sister. He really did a good job. Occasionally, Hanaka's grandparents would go over and bring them some food. Keilynn's brother was never afraid to ask them for help. That is how Hanaka became friends with her.

            "I truly admire your brother. I think your project idea is great!"

            Keylynn giggled with excitement. She loved having Hanaka's agreeing opinion. Because she was her best friend, it was very important to her. Hanaka was smarter than Keilynn and so therefore, respected pretty much everything she said. From the time they were little, Keilynn had always said she wanted to be just like Hanaka. She decided to ask Hanaka what she was doing for her project.

            "Well, I don't know exactly. I am hoping that my parents will come in and talk."

            "Why would you even ask them. What does it matter? They haven't been here for you any other time in the last almost 8 years."

            "Trust me, that's  not their fault."

            "Sure, I believe you. What's wrong wit them anyway. Where are they. You never talk about them. Why start now?"

            "Look I can't say where they are. I really can't!"

            "I thought I was your best friend. You should be able to tell me anything."

            "Well usually I can. Just not this time. I am sorry. I want you to know about them. I want everyone to know about them. I just can't. I promised I wouldn't tell."

            Keilynn looked at her dumbfounded. Then she had a thought.

            "Are they in prison?"

            "Noooo! It's nothing bad. If they were, do you think I would want to use them for a project?"

            "I guess not. It just doesn't make sence. You never keep secrets from me. Why would you want to keep your parents from me. I told you about mine."

            "I know, I just can't."

            Keilynn felt very hurt. She couldn't comprehend why her best friend, the girl she looked up to, would be doing this to her. She couldn't take it anymore. She snapped and, began to yell at Hanaka.

            "Fine! IF you don't want me to know, I don't care! If something happens to me, I will just keep it from you. I don't even know why we are friends if you can't tell me things. I have never kept any of my secrets from you. IF this is the way you want it, I can deal with it. I don't want to talk to you right now. Leave me alone!

            Keilynn began to run as fast as she could. At that time, Hanaka wished that she had legs like her mom's to run as fast as she use to on the track team. She tried to catch up with her but, it was no use.

            "Wait please. I didn't mean for things to turn out this way. Please Keilynn, wait for me!"

            "Nooo! I guess I will just have to learn about them from your stupid project! I  bet they wouldn't even show if you asked them to. I bet they are low lives and that's why you had to live with your grandparents. Maybe they didn't want you!"

            Hanaka could feel her  eyes burning. She turned around away from her friend and, ran in the other direction. She had never skipped school before but, she knew she couldn't go there right now. She was too hurt. She took off in to a near by field. She sat on the grass with her head in her hands and cried. It was now hitting her that she wished that she could have told her best friend. She now began to realize how hard it was to keep her secret. Now all she could do  was cry. She wanted to not be there anymore. She couldn't help that maybe Keilynn may have been right. Maybe they didn't want her. Maybe the war was just an excuse to send her away. She shook that thought out of her mind. She couldn't believe she was thinking that. She wanted to find a safe place. She doubted she would though. She felt like she had lost her best friend and for once, she blamed her parents.


	4. chapter 4

A/N Here's next chapter. Thanks to Spirit, Snowfox an Diva Elf for reviewing. Hope you like Plz r/r!

Chapter 4

            Hanaka  spent most of the day crying. She didn't make it to school. Her friends words had hurt her to much to even think about going there and facing  them. By now, she had already probably started roomers about her or something. It was getting late and the sky was starting to cloud over. By the look of it, she figured that it would soon start raining. She decided to walk home before it started. She also didn't want her grandmother to worry about her. She knew that that would be unfair. She began to walk slowly and then, the rain came down in buckets. She began to run fast. She had had a thought that mother nature had understood how she was feeling. Hanaka felt sad and confused. The thunder clapped around her causing her to run faster and faster. Finally she reached home. She was soaked. She ran in the house and up stairs to her room. She closed the door and flopped down on her bed. She was cold and shivering. She didn't want to cry anymore so, she decided to go to sleep for the night. She got in to her Jammys and  under her blankets. She could hear the rain  on the roof. It put the young confused girl to sleep. She was hoping that  she would never have to wake up. She wanted to wake up somewhere else.

            Hitomi sat in the study, trying to contact her daughter. She had missed her and for some reason, the link was closed. She couldn't figure out why. She figured that maybe the girl had gone to sleep early or something. Something told her that it was more than that. She had a bad feeling inside. She felt like something was wrong with her daughter. IF something wasn't wrong yet, there would be. She decided to go and ask Van about how he was feeling and if he had tried to contact their little girl. She found him sitting outside watching the stars.

            "Van?"

            "Hmmm?"

            "Have you been trying to contact Hanaka today?"

            "No why?"

            "Cuz I tried to and, the link is closed. I can't seem to talk to her. IT is like she has  blocked us out or something."

            "That's really strange. Do you think she's alright?"

            "To be Honest, I don't know."

            "Maybe someone kidnapped her or something."

            "I doubt that. I think we should go there in the morning and se her. Something is definitely wrong. I can feel it."

            "I think I can to. If you see a vision or anything, we will leave tonight."

            "What about your advisers and stuff?"

            "I am not worried about them. I will deal wit them later. I will tell them the truth. I am going to see our daughter because, we miss her."

            "Sounds good to me. Now lets go get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us. We really don't know what is in store."

            The two lovers went in to their room and, snuggled in to bed.

            Hanaka woke early to the sound of her grandmother's voice calling her to breakfast. She quickly got up and rushed downstairs. She sat at the table and began to eat.

            "How was your sleep dear?"

            "Fine thanks."

            "Hanaka, I have to talk to you"

            "What is it?"

            "The school called yesterday. Why weren't you in school? Where did you go?"

            "I just got caught off guard. I didn't really feel like going. I swear, I have learned my lesson. Skipping school is no fun."

            "I bet not. I could ground you and not let you go to dance lessons but, I will let you go just because you guys have an extremely important recital coming up. If I ever find out you skipped school again young lady, you will be in a lot of trouble."

            "I promise, I will never do it again."

            "Good now finish your breakfast and go get ready. You don't want to be late."

            Hanaka did what she was told and got ready to leave. She rushed out the door and began to walk to her dance school. When she got there, she expected all of her friends to be waiting for her. She was dead wrong. They had already gone inside leaving her all alone. She walked in to the studio and everyone began to snicker. She could feel them all staring at her with cold eyes.

            "Hi guys."

            Keilynn approached her slowly.

            "We no longer want you around us. We have all told you our secrets and, you chose not to. We feel like you have betrayed us and, so don't talk to us anymore."

            "Look I am sorry I didn't mean it to be this way. It's not my fault."

            "O we understand, you are ashamed of them. I told everyone about what you said to me yesterday. They all know how  horrible your parents are."

            "I didn't tell you anything."

            "Sure."

            The teacher walked in and told everyone to get in to their posissions. They all began to work on their dance. Hanaka had realized that she just couldn't concentrate. She wasn't doing as well as she usually did. She kept missing steps and such. She could see her teacher and her friends giving her dirty looks. Finally, her teacher got fed up and stopped the music. She looked straight at Hanaka. She knew what was coming next.

            "Hanaka, what is your problem today? You are way behind the rest of us. Usually you do just fine. Did you not sleep or something? Do you not realize how important this recital is? You better get in gear young lady. IF you don't you will be letting your classmates down. You don't want to be the cause of our downfall do you?"

            "No I am sorry, I will try harder."

            "You better. Now get back to work ladies. We are starting from the top."

            Hanaka was trying her best but, it was no use. She was so distracted by the last few days events. All of her friends or so called friends kept looking at her in discuss. Finally, a break came. She was so happy about that. This was her chance to escape all of the taunting. She rushed off the dance floor and in to the washroom. She locked herself in to a stall and started to cry. Then she heard someone come in to the washroom.

             "Who's there?"

            "It is only me Alyssa. Are you alright?"

            "Not really, why would you care?"

            "I don't know, you looked really frustrated and stuff."

            Hanaka couldn't understand why this girl was even talking to her. Hanaka and a lot of the other girls made fun of Alyssa a lot. They teased her because she was not as rich as the rest of them. She was a great dancer but, no one ever really cared to notice that. She was pretty much the dance school outcast and now, this girl was helping her? Hanaka couldn't understand it. If she had been in Alyssa's shoes, she would have resented herself for all the pain that they would have put her through."

            'Why are you even talking to me?"

            "Well you see, I know you guys tease me a lot. I believe in forgiveness. I just think that now, you know how it feels to be in my shoes. I want to try to help you in some way that's all."

            "That's really nice of you but, I don't deserve it. IF my parents ever found out what I have done to you, they would be very pissed off at me."

            "Can I ask about your parents?"

            "Depends, what do you want to know?"

            "Are they bad people?"

            "No no, not at all. They are wonderful."

            "Then why aren't you with them. Did they not want you or something?"

            "It's nothing like that. It is a really complicated mess and, I can't really talk about it."

            "Are they dead?"

              
"Nope. They just can't be here right now."

            "I understand, I will lay off."

            "Thanks. I have had a really hard time keeping my secret but, I must do so. Will you  promise me something?"

            "What is it?"

            "Don't tell them all I was crying in here. That's all they need. Then they have something else to make fun of me for."

            "No prob. I know what it's like to come in here and cry alone."

            "Alyssa?"

            "Wha?"

            "I am sorry for teasing you so much. I was mean and it was uncalled for. You are a really great dancer."

            "Thanks now you better get back out there. You don't want the teacher to start freaking out on you. You already got in trouble once today."

            "Ya I know. Does my face look blotchy and stuff?"

            "Nope, you look fine. Now lets go."

            The two walked out to the floor and waited for things to get started.

            Back in Fanelia, Van and Hitomi stood on the balcony of the castle. They were all ready to see their little girl. They were ready to do what ever it took to help her in what was ever wrong. They stood there, wishing to see her. All of a sudden, the pillar of light appeared. It lifted them from the place they stood and, carried them to the Mystic Moon. When the light dropped them down, they were standing in the middle of the track field. Hitomi smiled brightly.

            "Van do you remember this place?"

            "Yes this is where I met you."

            "I remember that day so clearly."

            "So do I."

            "Well enough babbling and thinking of the old times. We have to find our little girl."

            The two decided to walk to Hitomi's old house and see if she was there. As they  walked, Hitomi looked at all the sights that she had not seen in a long time. IT brought back a lot of memories for her. She sort of missed it here, but it was nothing like being with Van. They reached the house and, Hitomi walked up to the door. She felt sort of nervous for some strange reason. She knocked at the door. She saw her mother coming to answer it. It gave her butterflies. When Hitomi's mother opened the door, she was shocked to see her daughter and Van standing there.

            "Is there something wrong?"

            'No not at all. Not that we know of."

            "So why are you here?"

            "Well you see, our link with Hanaka got closed last night. We haven't been able  to reach her since. We thought something may have happened to her. We can sense it. Has she been acting strange?"

            Well, she skipped school yesterday. I am not quite sure why. Maybe she wanted a thrill or something. It's not like her though."

            "So where is she?"

            "She's at her dance  school. Do you remember where it is Hitomi?"

            "Yes mom, we are going to see her."

            "What ever you do, don't go in there. Watch from a window or something. You don't want to upset her anymore than she already might be."

            Van and Hitomi promised not to interrupt. They left the house and began to walk to the dance school.

            When they reached it, they walked over to a window and peered in. They could see her preparing to dance. She looked so beautiful to them. Van wanted so badly to go in and take his daughter away. He wanted her home with him.

 The girls all  got ready to do their last number. Hanaka could sense something strange outside. She wasn't sure why. She began to dance. She looked toward the window as she was doing a twirl. She couldn't believe what she saw. She lost track of the twirled and fell. Van had seen this and, he wanted to go and save her. Hitomi yanked him away from the window. She got up and  asked to be excused for the rest of the day. She explained to her teacher that she couldn't dance today. She had had too much on her mind. The teacher let her go but, was infuriated by what she had Done. She rushed out of the dance studio and started running from her parents. They tried to catch up with her, but it was no use. All she said to them was that they were running her life. She didn't want to see them. They had just ruined her reputation even more. 


	5. chapter 5

A/N here's next chappy thanksto Snowfox, Spirit and Diva Elf for reviewing! Plz R/R!

Chapter 5

            Van looked at Hitomi in shock and surprise.

            "Do you know why she ran off like that?"   "No I don't. There is something that is definitely wrong. Maybe we could talk to her friends."

            "Hitomi, we can't do that. There is a problem. Hello, I'm not supposed to be here?"

            "Right. Well, you go back to mom's house. I will go talk to her dance teacher or something. I am sure that someone in that studio has answers."

            "Sounds good. I don't remember where your house is. I have only been here twice."

            "I'll show you. Then I will come back and hope that they will still be here. IF not, we have to find Hanaka and have a talk with her."

            The two parents walked back to Hitomi's mother's house. When they reached it, they could smell the pleasant sent of Hitomi's dad cooking in the kitchen. Van hadn't really eaten food from The Mystic Moon so he figured that dinner her would definitely be an interesting experience. Hitomi walked in to the kitchen to see her mother and father sitting at the table.

            "Did Hanaka come back here?"

            "Yes dear, she did. She came in and just started running up the stairs. She wouldn't explain to me what was wrong. Did you guys disrupt her dancing or something?"

            "No all we did was stand at the window."

            "Maybe she's having a bad day or something."

            Van had had a thought. HE decided to voice it.

            "Wait a second guys. Maybe she saw us through the window. Maybe we made her fall. The shock probably made her loose control of her twirl."

            "I never thought of that. I want to go talk to her. Do you think she'll allow that?"

            "She said to me that she wants to see no one."

            "Does she know that you know we are here?"

            "I don't know. She never really said anything to me."

            "I see. I am going to go try to talk to her anyway."

            Hitomi left the kitchen, leaving Van to chat with her parents while she went to have a talk to her daughter. She swiftly ran up the stairs and, knocked on her door. She could hear sobbing from the other side.

            "Hanaka, can I come in?"

            "No go away!"

            "Please?"

            "What would be the use of that? You never cared to come and see me before this."

            "We did so. We just didn't think that it would have been safe. You proved to us that it was."

            "Well maybe you should have thought of that earlier."

            "I thought you wanted to see us."

            "I did but now I don't I had a chat with my friends. They opened my eyes about a lot of things."

            "Well if you let me in, we can talk about them."

            "You want to come in, fine come in!"

            Hitomi walked in to Hanaka's room. IT looked exactly like her old room did. She was amazed by the resemblance of her and her daughter.

            "Hanaka, this was my old room."

            "I know, gramma told me."

            "So what's wrong? What did your friends tell you?"

            "O maybe that you guys don't really want me?"

            "What? I don't think so. We love you."

            "Ya well, you sent me away pretty easy. Do you know how hard it is to keep this secret? Do you know how hard it is to not be able to say anything to your friends about the people you care about?"

            "Yes I do. I had to come home from Gaea and, I couldn't speak a word about your father. I didn't want to have people thinking that I was crazy."

            "Right well, this is a different time now mom. People are more curious now. Everyone thinks that you guys are low lives and such."

            "Why don't you tell them different then. Just tell them that we are on a very long business engagement or something."

            "It's not that easy! You don't understand. IF you did, you would let me tell people the secret. Maybe I should just tell everyone that you and dad are dead!"

            "Hanaka, don't talk like that!"

            "Oh you expect to all of a sudden appear and think that you can run my life? Gramma raised me a lot better than you did. You guys only could talk to me through a line. She could hold me when I as sad and alone. You have nothing to show for yourselves. Daddy's a blind King and you, well you are just a stupid stubborn Queen who doesn't have a lot of time for her daughter."

 Hitomi couldn't take her daughter's words. She got up and, walked out of the room. She was extremely hurt and didn't want her daughter to see it. She felt so horrible and like a bad mother. She wanted to run away and never come back. She wished that she could take back the time apart that her and her daughter had lost. Hanaka watched her mother leave and, lay on her bed. She closed her eyes and, was alone in her dreams once again. Lately all she could do was sleep. Hitomi ran down the stairs and declared to everyone that she had to go for a walk alone. Van wanted to go with her but she told him not to leave. Hitomi ran out of the house and, left everything the way she had before. She was not sure what she was going to do but she felt depressed once again. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. She felt as if she would walk to the end of the earth. Just maybe, she could get away from it all. Some way, some how.


	6. chapter 6

A/N Hey all. I have finally returned! Yay for me! Sorry I haven't updated lately, I have just been busy. I hope you like this chapter. I would like to thank my Bata reader Diva Dlf and her Cousin Phee. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers as well. Plz r/r!!

Chapter 6

Hitomi walked further and further away from her old home. Ever since she came back, everything had been a nightmare. She couldn't understand why her daughter

would choose to listen to her friends over her parents. She felt that maybe they had brainwashed her little girl. She felt that now there was no way out.

Hanaka would probably hate her forever. Hitomi began to feel an extreme sense of guilt. With every step she took, the guilt grew more and more. She had

felt really guilty before but never like this. She could remember everything the day her daughter left.

****Flashback***

"Van, do you think this is the right thing to do?"

"I dunno. I just don't want her hurt. You never know with Gaea. It is peaceful now, but we are bound to have another war. The motions for it are set. You

understand that. Plus, the advisers suggested that this was the right thing to do."

"I know, but I just feel so bad. She's our little girl. She looked so sad this morning when I was helping her pack."

"That's why I wouldn't watch. Hitomi, I couldn't. You're the strong one. That means that she will be strong too. We'll all get through this."

"I hope so, Van."

"Mommy, I don't want to go. I want to stay with you and Daddy. This isn't fair. Why can't you come with me?"

"Sweetie, we are doing this so you don't get hurt." Hitomi watched her husband consult their little girl momentarily before running out of the room. She

couldn't stand to watch her sad expression any longer.

****Reality***

Now as she walked down the quiet roads, she could feel that feeling once again. She got the idea that maybe she always ran from her problems. Van had always

said she was strong, but to Hitomi, it didn't feel that way. She wanted to give up.

With every step grew more and more guilt. More pain and sadness filled her. She had to get rid of it.

She saw an old alleyway and began to walk down it. She came to an open drug store at the other end. She went in and bought some pills. She only wanted strong

ones. She had recognized the clerk at the counter but it seemed to her that he didn't recognize her. That's how she knew she felt completely alone.

No one recognized her anymore. Only her parents, and when they saw her, they seemed shocked to. Had she changed so much? Had she changed for the worst?

She wasn't sure and she didn't care.

She had to get this over with here and now. She had to leave everything and let peace fill her. She had to let it end.

She walked back in to the alleyway and began to take the pills one by one. Finally, she had finished them all. She felt extremely tired now. She lay down

in the grass and closed her eyes. All she wanted now was to be alone. Be alone forever.

Back at the house, Van was becoming worried about what was said. He ran upstairs to talk to his daughter to see if she had said anything to make Hitomi

run off like that. He didn't bother to knock on her door and barged in. He walked to her bed and said her name. The girl refused to answer him.

"Hanaka, what did you say to her?"

There was still no answer. He reached over and shook the girl awake.

"What do you want?"

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady. Your mother ran out of here all upset after you two had talked. What did you say to her?"

"I told her the truth. I told her that I felt neglected; that you just think that you can come and visit me and everything will be alright. That's not the

case, Daddy. Not the case at all. I am sick and tired of holding my secret inside. So sick of everything. Sick of having to live with my grandparents because

my real parents have no faith that I could fight for myself.

"I wanted to go home so much but no, I couldn't do that. You guys were too worried about my safety to worry about my feelings. Obviously you didn't get

your priorities straight until now. My friends are right. The two of you are low lives. You didn't have the decency to raise me on your own and you pawned

me off. Thanks a lot.

"Do you know how hard it is to live like this? No, you don't! Don't even try to understand. Sure your parents died and that was bad, but still, at least

they had the decency to stay with you when they were alive. The decency to take care of you. Obviously, having no parents taught you nothing! Nothing at

all! Get the fuck out!"

Van couldn't believe his daughter. He wanted so badly to slap her but, he didn't. Before he realized what he had done, he raised his hand to hit her, but

she blocked him.

"Oh, now you are going to abuse me? As if things couldn't get any worse. I don't even think you love me. Do you love me, Daddy, do you? Do you?"

"Hanaka, you are over reacting!"

"No, I'm not! Not at all. I have tried so hard for this for so long. Tried to think that soon I would be going home. Bottled up my emotions and I couldn't

even talk to my friends about it. That makes a person crazy. I mean, really crazy. It's not fair, Dad. It is so not fair."

"I'm sorry Hanaka, I really am."

The girl looked at him with eyes filled with hate. She was lucky that he couldn't see her. That brought her to another point.

"Did you pawn me off 'cause you were blind? Were you ashamed to have a daughter? Were you scared of taking care of me wrongly?"

"No, it's not that at all. I just wanted you to have a good life and make sure that you didn't have to live through war. Hanaka, war makes a person crazy.

It ruins you forever. I didn't want that happening to my little girl. I needed you to be okay. If something ever happened to you, I wouldn't know what

to do with myself. I couldn't live knowing that I could have saved you from whatever it was."

She was speechless. In all this time of being angry with them, she never once stopped to think about how they would feel if she had been hurt because of

them. She felt a wave of guilt come over her. She got up and stood beside her father. She knew what she wanted to say but, she was afraid of him being

angry with her.

"Daddy, can you leave me alone please. I need to think. I can't take all of this. Go find Mom. She will need you. I feel like there might be something wrong

with her."

"If I were you, I would hope there is nothing wrong with her. If there is, it will be your fault."

Van was not thinking of what he was saying and then he saw his daughter throw herself down on her bed face down. She began to sob loudly. He couldn't take

this and he walked out leaving her alone.

He rushed down the stairs and past Hitomi's parents. They tried to ask him where he was going, but there was no answer. He wasn't sure of his way around

here, but something would take him to his wife. Then he remembered what she taught him. He would picture her in his mind and then he would find her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Back in the alley, Hitomi still lay on the ground. She was drifting in and out of conchasness. She was dreaming though. She was seeing things in her mind.Things that she felt would calm her.*****flashbacks****  
The cries were so loud. She ran in to her house. IT was the first time that she had felt real physical pain since she could remember. She ran in to the house screaming as loud as she could. Her mom came out of the lawndry room and saw the blood rushing out of her face.  
"Momm,y, it hurts! I am bleeding! Fix it!"  
"What happened?"  
"I fell of the swing. I wanted to jump off and, I missed and fell face first."  
"Awww, poor baby. Come here now."  
She could remember the feeling of the cold cloth running across her face. IT was so cool, so wet, so comforting. She loved that feeling. Now as she lay still, the drugs taking over her body, the feeling of coolness was taking over her. She could feel it all around her. From her head to toe. She longed for the sweet cold feeling to last for ever. Then it all went blank.  
Another sceen begins. IT is in grade 6. First drama production that she had ever been in. She could remember how proud her parents were. They always wanted her to sing on stange and now, she would be doing it in a play. IT is time for her to go out and play her part. She goes out and pulss it off with out one mistake. She felt so proud that day. Like nothing could rtuen her. Again her mind goes blank  
The next sceen she sees seems oh so sad. She sits in a hospital room. She looks down at her friend. Her friend had been in a horable accident. She remembers watching her so close. She remembered the sounds that every machine made. They were all so rhythmic, never skipping a beat. She rembered what the doctors told her. Her friend would never wake again. She then asw the funeral. Felt and heard herself cry. She hated pain. Now, in her dream she was feeling it. Wasn't the point of the pills to rid of this?  
Her mind whent blank once again but this time, there was no sceen. A figure came to her. It looked like her grandmother. The old woman took Hitomi's hand in hers.  
"Child, why are you doing this? You mussent leave things unsettled right now. IT is not your time to come her."  
"I canot take this grandma. Things are so hard now. Hanaka won't open up to me. She hates me. She hates Van."  
"No child, she doesn't hate either of you. It is a part of her growing up. She wasn't raised like everyone else her age. Her life was a lot trickier. She has had to hold such a complicated secrit inside of her and it hurt her a lot. She is lashing out now because, that is the only way she knows how to deal with things."  
"And what are we suppose to do?"  
"Not run away from her. You have to hold her now. Help her understand. Make her in to the beautiful princess she will become. Let her tell certain few her secrit. She needs to get it out. Most of all, you have to go back home. You have to help her and Van. There will be serious trouble for her if you don't. I am sure you don't want that for your little girl do you?"  
"No, I only want her to be happy. I just feel like I make no one happy. Not just her but, maybe even Van."  
"You make Van very happy. HE loves you and you both love her. Now child, go now. Be with her. Wake up from this . Yes you will be cold and yes you will hurt but, you can't end things like this. You have to go home and change things. You have been so strong Hitomi. I am so proud of you. You have done nothing but help everyone in your life. You helped to win a war and you never let anyone down. Don't let the two people eho love you most down either."  
Hitomi couldn't say anything. Her grandmother disappeared in a flaish and she could feel herself coming to. She felt the cold ground below her and a pair of arms rapped around her. She could hear avoice calling to her.  
"Hitomi pleas wake up, please pleawse please! I have come to resque you. We have to get you to a hospital. You have to wake up for me."  
She knew the voice but did not have the strength to respond. Again, she drifted in and out. Van sat with his wife in his arms. He held her and screamed over and over for help. The clirk could heara commotion coming from the allie. He ran out to see Van sobbing and screaming for someone to help his wife. He took a good look at the girl and instantly realized who it was  
"That is Hitomi."  
"Yes now please sir, help her. I am blind and I need to get her to a hospital right now. There is no time to waste. I am afraid that if we don't get her to a hospital fast, she may not make it.  
"IT is alright kind sir, I will help you. I am the one to blame for this. I sold her the pills. I didn't think this would happen to her. I will run and call the ambulence right away."  
The man rushed down to the drug store and called the ambulence. Hitomi was still drifting in and out. She could hear the commotion but couldn't respond. All of a sudden, she heard the sounds of sirens coming. She knew that they were coming for her. She tried to fight the feelings of sleepiness that were taking over her. The feelings that she had had and longed for. Now she wished them away. She could see what would happen to Van if she didn't try. The parimetics took her from Van's arms. She could hear him screaming for them to take care of her. For him to be allowed to go with her. She loved him so much., She knew he would never leave her. With him, they could make things clear for their daughter. They could help her understand. The parametics allowed Van to ride in the ambulence with Hitomi. He could hear them talking a bunch of jiberish to one another. He wished that he could understand but he couldn't. IT was hurting him so much. Now they were at the hospital and all they could do now was watch and wait. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hello all. I am sorry I haven't left muc of an author's not for this. I would like to say a few things about the story and this chapter. The seen with the phone comes from personal experience. When my  uncle died, almost the exact words were sait to me. Also, there maybe one or two more chapters after this one. Then the story will be finished. I want to do some replying to reviewers. Snowfox, thanks so much for the nice review. Yes the story has a twist but I promise, it all works  out in the end. Spirit, there is no need to kill me! **Cowers in corner** lol I promis you, it all gets good! Redflye, I am so glad you love this story! Thanks again for addin me to your msn list! Keep up the good worki with your story.Chibi Usigi, Thanks for being so faithful to my writing! You are sooooo sweet! Infinites thanks so much for reading this. IT truly means a lot when people read and review me. There are few things I feel that I am good at and writing well, it's in the middle. The reviews truly  keep me modivated. Anyway, here's next chappy! Hope you all like and plz R/r!   

Chapter 8

 Van sat in the waiting room at the hospital for word on his wife. He kept thinking  of her laying in the bed all  alone and confused. He wondered why things had to go the way they went. Why Hanaka had said the things she had said. He had wondered if it truly was Hanaka's fault or, if he had done something to hurt her feelings. He wasn't quite  sure. That's when he realized that he had better  call her family. He wanted so badly to yell at Hanaka but a voice inside of him told him not to. HE walked out of the waiting room and asked someone who he knew was near to him to help him to a phone. A young woman assisted him and he began dialing the numbers to Hitomi's house. He had written the number down before leaving the house incase of getting lost somewhere. He sat the phone down for a moment. That was going to be so hard for him to do. HE wasn't sure of the words to say. He let his hidden bravery take over him and began to dial once again. Ring, ring, ring. It was like time was going so slow. IT had rang only  three times but it seemed so much longer. He heard a click and a voice spoke  to him from the other end. A chill went through his entire body

            "Hello?"

 He instantly knew who it was.

            "Hanaka, I need to speak with your grandmother."

            "Daddy, is mom alright?"

            "Just let me speak to her now."

            She put the phone down and ran to get her grandmother who was making bread in the kitchen.

            'Gramma, you have to come quick. Dad's on the phone. He sounds really upset. I think something happened to mom."

 A look of fear and taror crossed the elderly looking woman's face before she  made a mad dash to the phone. Hanaka instantly ran upstairs and picked up the phone in her room. She pressed the mute button so that no one would notice that she was listening on the line. Little did she know that listening would make her never want to open her eyes again.

            "Hello Van, what's going on? Did you find her?"

 "Well, yes we found her but… she's in the hospital."

            "Why, what happened to my little girl?"

            "She tried to overdose on some pills. I am not quite sure why. I think that Hanaka might have set her off or something."

            "Maybe coming back here was too much for her. We will be right down."

            "Ok."

            "Van? One more thing, don't yell at Hanaka. She feels bad enough."

            "Will you tell her what has happened? I don't have the heart nor the nerves to do it."

            "Yes, I will tell her."

            "Do they know her condition?"

            "They think she will be alright but they aren't sure. They want to keep her in the hospital. They have been pumping the drugs out of her stomach and she has woken a few times but nothing too exciting."

            "Ok, we are coming down. Just stay relaxed."

            "See you soon."

            "Goodbye."

            Hanaka couldn't believe what she had just heard. She slammed the phone down and threw herself down on the bed. She began to sob uncontrollably but then, realized that she had to pretend she knew nothing. She regained her composure and waited for her grandmother to come up  the stairs. She was scared now. Scared of her yelling at her. Scared of resentment. Scared that this was all her fault. She heard her coming up the stairs slowly. Then the knock at the door.

            "Hanaka, I need to talk to you."

            "Come in."

            "Something horrible has happened to your mom. She has tried to kill herself."

            Hanaka began to cry loudly. Her grandmother put her arms around her and held her close.

            "IT is all my fault! I yelled at her. I made her do this!"

            "Shhh…. No you didn't. She has a lot of things on her mind dear. Someone does not make one kill themselves or at least try. That is there own tasks that they have to do. You can't blame yourself. Your mom has had a crazy life and it probably just got to her. She will be fine though. The only thing I ask is that you talk to her when she wakes up. Tell her that you are sorry. Things are going to be fine."

            "Daddy hates me now!"

            "No he doesn't. He's just worried about your mother. Things will all work out. Come on now, we have to go to the hospital."

            Hanaka wiped the tears from her eyes and washed her face. She brushed her hair and then went down stairs. She put on her coat and shoes and walked outside. The sky was dark and gray. She thought of how maybe Gaea knew Hitomi's pain. The drive to the hospital was long and silent. The closer they got, the more sick Hanaka felt. She didn't want to see her father's face. She didn't want to know that it was all her fault. She wanted to run away so badly. They reached the hospital and parked in the parking lot. They both got out of the car and walked inside. They found out where Hitomi was staying and walked on to the elevator to the third floor. They were escorted to  the waiting room where they saw Van sitting alone in a chair in the corner of the room.

            "Hey Van, have you heard anything?"

            "Well they know that she will be fine. Now we just have to wait for her to come to and stuff. They want to keep her here all night though. Just  to watch over her."

            "Well at least she will be fine."

            The two sat in the chairs and waited to hear anything. Hanaka decided to talk to her dad.

            "Daddy, I I  am sorry. I know this is my fault. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

            "Hanaka, I don't hate you. I understand that you were angry. I know that you have had it hard. I am sorry to. We didn't want to just up and send you away. We didn't really think of the consequences."

            "Do you think she blames me?"

            "No  honey, I don't think that at all."

            "I just want to tell her I am sorry. I  want to make this up to her."

            "You can when she  wakes up. I am sure she will be happy to see you."

            "I don't know about that."

            They all sat in silence for an hour or two before a doctor came over to see them.

            "Are you the family of Hitomi Kanzoki?"

            Van decided to be the man and stood up to welcome him.

            "Yes sir, we are her family."

            "Well, she is awake now if you all wish to go see her."

            "Thank you sir."

            The doctor walked away as fast as he came. Everyone stood in silence.

            "Who goes first?"

            Van decided that he would go see her first. Hanaka guided him to the room and waited outside the door for her turn.

            Van walked in to the little room to the sounds of beeping machines. He could hear her breathing and she moved as he came in.

            "Hello Van."

            He walked to her bed and took her hand in his.

            "Hey you, how are you feeling?"

            "I will be fine. I am sorry for this. I am so so sorry for this."

            "Hush now, it's alright. All that matters is that you will be fine."

            "Is Hanaka alright? Does she know what happened?"

            "Yes, she does. She's fine though. She feels like it is her fault."

            "It's not though. I hope you don't blame her either."

            "I don't. I was really upset with her. I hated what she said to you."

            "She is just growing up that's all. It's normal."

            "I guess so."

            "Van, I love you so much. I want to thank you for saving me. Even though I seemed totally gone, I wasn't. I could hear you calling for help. I could feel you holding me. I am  so lucky to have you."

            "I am luckey to have you to Hitomi. I couldn't live with out you. That is why I was so scared. I thought that you would be gone for ever."

            "I won't be, I [promise you."

            Van leaned down and stroked her forehead. IT was still warm from the fever that the drugs had given her. He wiped the sweat away from her face as well as a falling tear from her eye.

            "Oh tomi, don't cry please. We will all be ok."

            He kissed her lips and then her eyes softly and gently. She smiled at him.

            "I love you Van fanel, I really love you."

            "I love you to Hitomi, I think you  should talk to Hanaka now."

            "Yes, send her in."

            "Will do. Get your rest and keep care my beautiful angel."

            "You to. Don't stay here all night worrying about me please."

            Van just smiled and turned away. He went out the door and told Hanaka to go in. She felt sick once again. She opened the door and looked at  her mother. Her eyes began to burn. Hitomi could see the hurt in her daughter's face. She reached out and gave her a hug.

            "Oh Hanaka baby, it's alright. I don't blame you. I will be fine."

            "Yes but if  I didn't say those horrible things to you, you would have been just fine. I am so sorry mom so so sorry. I don't blame you if you did hate me."

            "I don't though. I understand your point. I know what it  is like to be mis understood. You know what else?"

            "What?"

            "Your father and I will still do your project if you want us to. We can all tell your secret together. Then you can come home with us. Would you like that?"

            "Yes, I really would."

            "Ok then, it is settled. We will also make it so that you can come back to The Mystic Moon when ever you choose."

            "Thank you mom. Thank you so much."

            The two shared another hug and then Hanaka just stood beside her mother's bed.

            "Do you want to get some rest?"

            "I probably should. I want you to get some to. IT has been an eventful few days for you."

            "Yes mom, I will."

            "Make sure your father does to ok?"

            "I will."

            Goodbye Hanaka."

            "Bye mom."

            Hanaka walked out of the room. We better  let her mom go in there  now. They told Hitomi's mom to go in. She told them to meat her at  the car. Hanaka guided her father downstairs and out of the hospital. They went in to the car and sat in silence.

            "Dad, I love you."

            "I love you to."

            Hitomi's mother appeared after a few minutes. IT was decided that Van would stay with Hanaka and Hitomi's father would go up to the hospital for the night with his daughter. Both Van and Hanaka decided to go to sleep right away when they got home. Even though the sleep would be troublesome, they managed to do so. They both knew that their loved one would be coming home. From then on, they would fix everything.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

            Two days later, Hitomi was released from the hospital. Hanaka was very excited to see her mother. She had explained to her teacher that a part of her presentation for her class was sick so she would have to do it when Hitomi had gotten home. The teacher agreed with hanaka that it was fine to do it that way.

            Van and Hanaka met Hitomi at the hospital exit and they all walked to the car. Cars truly amazed Van and he wanted to take one back to Gaea to show everyone. When he had told Hitomi this, she laughed at him and smiled.

            They all piled in to the car.

            Everyone reached the house and went inside for dinner. While Hitomi's mother ran around the kitchen quietly cooking dinner, Van, Hanaka and Hitomi were in the kitchen  at the table planning their  presentation for the next day. Hanaka was excited now. She wanted to show all of those  people that said things about her parents that they were real and that they were better than everyone thought they were. It was decided that Van would tell his story and Hitomi would tell her's. They would explain to everyone why Hanaka was left here on earth and that soon she would be coming home with them. Then they would take questions from the class. Everyone felt very ready for this and couldn't wait for the reactions of the classmates.

            It was time for dinner and everyone sat around the table talking and eating the wonderful meal that Hitomi's mother had created for them

            "Mom, this is really good. This  is one of those things I miss about here you know. Your food is always so nice and tasty.

            "Yes Mrs. Kanzoki, I truly enjoy it. There is no other  place that I would have rathered tried food from the mystic moon accept in your house. It truly is amazing. Every time I  eat here, I want to take you back to Gaea and let you  cook for us in the castle."

            Mrs. Kanzoki had to laugh at the two. She just sat and smiled eating her food. They had talked about their visit and how dramatic it was. They also sat and talked about the next days events. Everyone wished Hitomi, Hanaka and Van luck with the class. Mrs. Kanzoki was afraid for them. She was afraid that the class would have too much to say and that it would hurt her family. She knew it had to be done though  and, she was willing to pick up the pieces afterward if it was necessary.

            The next day came and it was time to go and present. The three walked slowly up the steps of Hanaka's school and went inside. They walked down several halls until they reached her classroom. Hanaka knocked on the door. A tiny woman came to the door.

            "Good morning Hanaka. It's nice to see you this morning. Come on in and sit in your seat. I also see your presentation is ready today?"

            "Yes Maam, we're all ready."

            "Wonderful, you all go in there and get set up then, we'll have your presentation first thing this morning."

            Hanaka felt sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this anymore. She had walked in with her family and everyone kept staring at them. She felt like this was going to hurt their feelings to much. She leaned over to Hitomi and whispered something in her ear.

            "Mom,  you and dad don't have to do this if you feel uncomfortable."

            "No no sweetie, we want to. This will be good for us to you know. We will be able to finally tell our stories. I have truly wanted this  day to come but I wasn't sure of how I could make it come about. I'm glad this was a way to tell the story Hanaka. You're brilliant and never let anyone tell you different."

            Hanaka just sat and smiled at her parents. They all went up to the front of the classroom and stood still. A hush came over everyone in the room. Hanaka could feel their eyes on her and her family. She felt like they were trying to search for something inside them. She decided to do her part and speak first.

            "Good morning everyone, my presentation is on my parents. I know  that most of you think they were either dead or in jail or any other bad thing you could think of but they're truly here. I would like to introduce them to you. This is my mom and dad. Hitomi kanzoki and Van Fannel. My father was born in another world and my mother was taken there by a pillar of light. She'll tell you the rest. Sit back, relax and enjoy."

            Hitomi finished the story of her first visit to Gaea and also how she had went back and married Van. The class couldn't believe what they were hearing. They all as contently listening like small children would do when they would  listen to a ferry tale that they had never heard before. The story captivated everyone including the teacher who at the beginning was sitting watching Hanaka marking her presentation. Right this second, she couldn't mark Hanaka's presentation. The story had taken her in and now, there was no turning back. She gave Hitomi her full undivided attention while she spoke the words that she had longed to speak to people from earth for years. When she finished the story, everyone clapped and cheered loudly. Next it was Van's turn. He had explained to the class that he was blind and that he had been poisoned by a group of men who had mistaken him for someone else. He explained how Hitomi made him understand that he was the same as everyone else. He had also explained about why Hanaka had to stay on earth and how she would soon be leaving to go back to the mystic moon. When he finished Hanaka asked if there were questions. The first person to stand up was Hanaka's  ex best friend.

            "I don't have a question. I just want to say sorry. All of the roomers were my fault and I'm sorry I  tried to push Hanaka to tell  me your stories. I'm so glad that you guys came in to our class and told your stories to us. I can see why Hanaka calls you both Role Mottles to her. You two are true heroes and you deserve a lot of recognition. I just can't believe there is a King of a country standing in my class. Thank you both for coming and telling us your stories. It has cleared a lot of things up for me and I was jus  wondering if you would like to be my friend again Hanaka?"

            "I guess so but I wanted you all to learn a lesson. Just because there is something that you don't see, doesn't mean that it isn't there. You should never judge someone at all. IT gets you no where. All you do is cause problems or make false assumptions that could  rune someone's life."

            There were more  questions that lasted for about a half hour and then, the presentation was finished. Instead of Hanaka being the weird kid, now she was the cool kid. IT was time for lunch  so Hanaka went outside with her parents and sat under a tree to eat with them before they left  to go back to Gaea. She sat in between them no longer smiling. Hitomi looked at her daughter and could see that there was something wrong with her.

            "Hanaka, what's wrong?"

            "I just don't want you guys to leave. Seeing you was so nice and now, you have to go back to Gaea with out me. I miss you so much when you're both gone. IT hurts a lot."

            "I  know Hanaka but soon, you will be able to come back home with us and you will be able to be the princess  of  a huge country that miss you and love you. We will also make it possible for you to come back and visit your friends here on the Mystic moon when ever you want to."

            "You can do that?"

            "All you ever have to do is wish to see them. That way, you can when ever you want to. I know how it felt  to not see the people you love. I know it's hard so I would never want to put you through that."

            "Thank you mom."

            "It's no problem."

            "Dad?"

            "Hmmm?"

            "I want to thank you for telling your story. I think everyone enjoyed it. I know it must have been hard because you were on a different planet and stuff?"

            "No Hanaka, it was nice. I like letting people know about me."

            "Thank you to mom. You guys did great."

            They all sat in silence and smiled at one another. Knowing their time was drawing to an end but not wanting to let go of the beautiful moment that they` were currently sharing. Then Van spoke up.

            "I'm sorry you two but, it's time to go back. I need to go back and run my country but remember Hanaka, we're never that far away. Just open the mind link or write a letter. We will always answer you back."

            "Okay, if you guys must go, I guess I will go inside to. I don't want to see you leave."

            Hanaka got up and so did her parents. She gave each of them a hug and turned and ran. She ran is fast as she could in to the school and sat in a hallway waiting for the bell to ring. Her friend came over and sat beside her.

            "Hanaka? Are you going to be okay?"

            "Eventually yeah. Thanks for the nice speech today. I'm glad we could clear things up."

            "Me to, I'm sorry I said all of those things about them. They're wonderful. You're the luckiest kid I know. I wish I had friggen rich parents who ran a country."

            "It's not the best all the time. Right now, they're out there going back to Gaea and I can't  leave yet. I wanted to go back to Gaea with them. It's so nice there and I miss everyone so much."

            Her friend reached out and gave her a hug.

            "It will b okay Hanaka, just hang in there."

            Back outside Van and Hitomi stood in the middle of the school trackfeild waiting for the pillar of light to envelop them once again to take them home. IT came and they slowly ascended in to the air. Soon they disappeared in to the sky and returned to Gaea. They would never forget that trip to the Mystic moon. That was the trip that they realized that love truly does have no boundaries. You can go anywhere when the one you love needs you. You can tell any secret or have any kind of experience. You can spread your wings and fly and reach for those small stars that need reaching for. Love is truly amazing and saves so many.

The end


End file.
